


Os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Poetic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse

Eis que aqui estão aqueles que anunciam o fim.

Para almas pervertidas que vagam pela terra e não serão salvos.

Acabou-se a glória dos tempos, nem os anjos podem salvar-vos do que

Estais por vir, com a quebra dos quatro primeiros selos divinos os querubins invocam-nos.

 

E com o primeiro selo acorda-se a Peste, par abrir o caminho para seu senhor

_E eu vi e eis um cavalo branco; e o que estava sentado nele tinha um arco;_

_E foi lhe dada uma coroa, e ele saiu vencendo para vencer._

Seu nome é Anticristo, seu cavalo é uma ilusão, seu arco e sua coroa lhe dão o poder.

 

Em seu tortuoso caminho caem os homens doentes.

Seus cabelos castanhos ao vento espalham as pragas.

Sob seu rosto de expressão gentil perecem as crianças.

Sob seus olhos nenhuma mãe dará a luz sem morte.

 

Sua respiração é calma e rouba o ar dos homens.

A libertação desse mesmo ar contido trará sangue.

Dentre a agonia infinita e incurável a Morte lentamente vem.

Com um abraço isento de carinho, guiam-nos à cova.

 

Nenhum médico pode curar os homens, impedir a doença de se alimentar deles.

Nenhuma enfermeira terá a capacidade de amenizar a dor infligida.

Milagres não virão, mesmo que falsos messias venderem seus líquidos envenenados.

A salvação é um ponto de luz, que se apagou com a ponta de uma flecha.

 

Com a ida do cavalo branco a terra tem liberdade para chorar a perda.

Os corpos que sob o solo descansam corromperão-o

E nenhuma flor nascida nesta terra deixará de lembrar aos sobreviventes

Que ali passou o cavaleiro que abre o caminho para A Guerra.

 

 

 

E com um grito de horror de uma mãe eis que quebra-se o segundo selo

E eis que assim os querubins invocam em seu nome a representação da Guerra.

_E saiu outro, um cavalo cor fogo; e ao que estava nele sentado foi concebido tirar_

_Da Terra a paz, para que se matassem uns aos outros; e foi lhe dado uma grande espada._

Seu nome é Abgor, seu cavalo é de sangue, sua espada é o que chama as batalhas.

Sob seu caminho os homens são tomados pela ira e irracionalidade.

Falsos são os desejos de nacionalismo, falsos são aqueles que lutam e caem.

Seu rosto expressa a ira, seu grito de guerra invoca o medo e desespero.

 

Aos sons dos cascos ecoam a orquestra da Morte. Ao seu louvor.

Descontrole rege cada acorde da música fúnebre e caótica.

Nem toda a chuva que cair será o suficiente para lavar as manchas

Que colorem o caminho para aquele que logo virá.

 

Não há salvação para o perdedor, o vencedor não está com a justiça.

A ganância dita o ritmo da violência, a violência sorri para a ganância.

A paz é um nome desconhecido entre os que nascem,

E os que nascem estão fadados a afogar no líquido da vida de seus pais.

 

Seus cabelos vermelhos ao vento é a bandeira de todos que matam.

Sua voz rouca é o lamento de todos que caem, e grito de todos levantam.

Os olhos negros são o vazio de cada alma que se pôs a batalhar em vão.

Sua satisfação é dar de oferenda cada homem ao seu senhor.

 

Com a ida do cavalo vermelho eis que a terra tem liberdade para gritar de dor.

O solo que acolheu à batalha está alimentado com os pedaços dos que ali um dia viveram.

E as flores nascidas nessa terra se tornaram cinzas sobre o fogo da ira e que lembra

Que ali passou o cavaleiro que abre o caminho para A Fome.

 

 

 

E com a agonia de todos os pais eis que a Fome é a chamada pelos querubins, que cantam:

_E eu vi, e eis um cavalo negro; e o que estava sentado nele tinha uma balança na mão._

_E eu ouvi uma voz, como que no meio das quatro criaturas viventes dizer: “Um litro de trigo,_

_por um denário, e três litros de cevada por um denário; não faças dano ao azeite e ao vinho._

Seu nome é Myrho, seu cavalo é a maldição, sua balança medirá a desigualdade e a injustiça.

Sob seu caminho, homens ajoelharam-se de fraqueza, e em canto implorarão pelo fim.

Aqueles que muito têm nada terão, aqueles que nada tinham, nada igualmente terão.

Armas não trarão comida, sangue não há mais para pintar o caminho.

 

A névoa de seu senhor o acompanha, e em seu caminho todas as plantações perecem.

Nada cobre seu corpo magro e desnutrido, ilusão para acabar com a esperança.

Não há cabelos, ou olhos, ou lábios. Encarna o fim daqueles que lhe veem.

O azeite dos pobres é poupado para Cristo, o Vinho dos ricos levados para seu senhor.

 

Os animais também não serão perdoados e sua carne também será corrompida.

A única escolha deixada para aqueles que na vitória pisaram sobre os corpos de seus iguais

É recorrer à carne decomposta daqueles que perderam, engolir a própria arrogância.

Ou recorrer à loucura e matar a própria cria, e beber do próprio sangue com lágrimas.

 

Levantando sua balança a comida acabou e só sobrou ouro de um lado.

É nesse momento que a humanidade sobrevivente percebe, que não se come metal

Ou papel. E entre lamentos, lembram-se das guerras sem sentidos e mortes sem valor.

As almas culpadas sucumbem, a loucura domina e os suicidas é a sua oferenda ao seu senhor.

 

Com a ida do cavalo negro eis que a terra tem a permissão para chorar sangue.

A superfície da terra está enfeitada pelo outro e joias preciosas, lixo sem utilidade.

E as flores nascidas naquela terra pobre, flores pequenas incapazes de crescer que lembram.

Que ali passou o cavaleiro que abre o caminho para A Morte.

 

 

 

E eis que com o canto de perda das crianças que se deteriora o quarto selo.

É com vozes fúnebres que os querubins invocam quem já um dia serviu a Deus.

_Então ouvi a quarta criatura: “Venha”. E apareceu um cavalo baio._

_O nome do cavaleiro era A Morte e o Inferno o seguia de perto._

Seu nome é Azrael, seu cavalo é apenas ossos amarelados pelo tempo, sua foice representa o fim.

Ele é o senhor dos outros três, que agora se levanta do trono de crânios que foi lhe dado.

Avança sobre o caminho que foi feito para si. Tudo que está em sua presença sucumbe.

Do pó tudo que viveu vieste, e ao pó tudo que foi vivo lentamente retorna, com sua passagem.

 

A capa negra cobre seu corpo pontas rasgada pelos homens que tentam implorar.

O rosto escondido pela capa parece um espaço vazio. O nada para qual tudo retornará.

Sob os cascos de seu cavalo o brilho da lâmina negra toma as vidas que restaram.

Banhando-se com o sangue daqueles que para ter vida, a vida de outros tomaram.

 

Os silenciosos passos de seu animal tornam a Terra parte do inferno, fogo se espalha.

Gritos o acompanham, mas seus lábios ainda estão selados.

E cada alma que restou estremece diante sua imponente imagem.

A grande sombra de suas asas ofusca o sol. Nenhuma luz mais banhará a humanidade.

 

A história de todos está em suas mãos, mas foi afogado no crânio com vinho que lhe foi servido.

A orquestra das tragédias o acompanha. O cântico do sofrimento humano o agrada.

Nenhum homem, mulher, pai, mãe, irmão, irmã, filho, filha em seu caminho será poupado.

Misericórdia foi apagado de seu dicionário. Frio e calor reinam ao seu redor.

 

Por fim, quando a última criança do coral fora silenciada, retirou sua capa e capuz.

Os cabelos negros voaram ao vento, os olhos brancos observaram seu trabalho.

A negra e simples vestimenta representa a imponente humildade de seu dever. 

No fim, tudo que é vivo um dia experimenta o seu abraço, não há como fugir.

 

Assim, parou no fim do caminho, seu rosto indiferente se virou para trás.

E observando aqueles que do inferno vieram atrás de si abriu seus lábios.

Sua voz rouca e suave, porém profunda ecoou, uma voz que parecia vim do interior da mente.

A voz que incomodaria a muitos, mas que fariam que todos, em qualquer lugar, ouvissem...

 

O céu, o inferno, os anjos, os demônio, as criaturas de luz, e as de escuridão... Por fim...

As almas que estavam marcadas por Deus para serem salvas também ouviram sua proclamação

“ E agora está aberto o caminho para a Destruição. E eu estarei atrás dela.

E todos que tiverem de morrer encontrarão a minha lâmina. Até o fim do fim. 

                                                                                                      [O último suspiro, será meu.”


End file.
